


Phone Case

by peachyyming



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Babies, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Minhyuk babying changkyun, Minhyuk have soft spot for changkyun, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Soft Kisses, changkyun is minhyuk baby, making arts together, soft, sulky changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyyming/pseuds/peachyyming
Summary: Changkyun wants a custom case from Minhyuk too but baby is being shy to ask one, basically changhyuk being a soft fluff babies ! Imagine changhyuk sitting on the floor making arts together, cute :<
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write this one while procrastinating on my work. i suck at writing but enjoys :)

Changkyun has been sulky throughout the week with minhyuk, he didn't make it obvious but knowing how his maknae character is minhyuk somehow can sense it by the way he acted around the older but he didn't bother to asked guessing that maybe he just not in the mood or tired every day from preparing for a comeback.

One rare day where the youngest decided not to go to his hole (studio) and just stay at their dorm, most of the members are out practicing, going for a check-up for further treatment (shownu), and just hanging out at the studio (jooheon). Leaving only the previous roommate in the dorm. Their day started late that day, unlike how the fans know before they are roommates but now that they've changed their dorm the two close roommates have their own assigned room in their new dorm.

Changkyun waking up to minhyuk knocking on his door, "Changkyun ah the other members are out wanna join order food for lunch ?" the youngest then naturally search for his phone trying to grasp the current time. 'emm, okay' he replied half asleep. Then the older slowly walk to his bedside and sit at the side of his bed "Do you have anything you crave for ?" only to get the youngest staring back at him blinking slowly looking like a lost puppy  _ cute  _ minhyuk thought in his mind. 'Jiggae...kimchi jiggae' Changkyun reply after thinking for a while. "Emm okay, I'll order the side dish, do you want anything more ?" asked back the older. Changkyun only shakes his head small letting the older know that's all he needs. "Okay then, wake up quick and shower so we can eat together okay ?" Minhyuk lightly pats changkyun head in adoration. 

30min pass by changkyun walks out from his room after a shower to the living room only to find minhyuk sitting on the couch hugging his chest with his big shirt and glasses watching anime that he have no idea whats the title is. 'How much longer will the food arrive ?' he asked while sitting himself on the floor "15 to 20 more minutes i guess" minhyuk replied looking at the back of the youngest. The next 20min is just spent silently as they watch the anime showing on the television until the bell rings. 'The food is here' naturally changkyun get up to get it, "here" minhyuk gave his credit card to make a payment. 

The mood during eating is so awkward, yes changkyun don't usually talk much but the mood minhyuk has been getting for the past few days are not something that he enjoys. 

"Kyun ah" the maknae didn't respond "Im changkyun" minhyuk try again, 'what..?' he didn't even look at minhyuk face when he replies. "Are you mad at me about something?" 'no...why would I be mad at you..' he responds just softly, almost whispering. "Are you sure? you know you can talk to me about anything right ?" 'I know...theres nothing, I'm done eating, I'm gonna rest in my room' walking away leaving minhyuk alone in the living room. Minhyuk sigh softly  _ what did I do wrong this time? _

The dorm is quiet as a desert by the time shownu arrive at the dorm, both of the boys are in their room doing their things, the leader didn't even bother to check on them and went straight to his room to take a quick nap. After spending almost 3 hours doing absolutely nothing in his room, changkyun started to get bored and sick of it, so he goes out to the kitchen to drink some water. At the kitchen, he saw some of minhyuk, art tools like brushes, and a small container that the older use to put water to clean his brush up.  _ Ahh is minhyuk hyung painting right now?  _ he thought to himself. Changkyun didn't want to admit it to himself and minhyuk that he did upset a little bit with the older and just choose to not talk much with the older.

His been contemplating going to Minhyuk room or not, he can see ajar of the older room door from where he standing in the kitchen until he heard the older singing softly, he smiles and starts walking to the room. ***Knock knock*** "come in," Minhyuk said from inside the room 'I'm bored can I see you doing your painting?' "Oh yeah sure, I just finished preparing my canvas" Changkyun then silently sits beside Minhyuk and watch how minhyuk cleaning up his gesso while drying his canvas up, there's a total of 5 empty small canvas that the older prepare. There isn't much in Minhyuk small art corner, just a small floor table to place his art tools and boxes of his paints. Changkyun knows a little bit of painting from his mother so he used to see the process. He adores the artistic side of the Minhyuk cause he knows how much the older enjoy painting "Let me get my brushes from the sink first" the older small running to the kitchen and back again to his room. Changkyun is still there silently watching minhyuk preparing his paints like a small kid observing. 

During the whole minhyuk painting process, they barely talk just small conversation minhyuk ask like asking changkyun to help him reaching out some equipment most of it just the youngest the observing the whole process. It is not awkward and changkyun presence in his room doesn't burden him, It just a good feeling until...

'Hyung...' "emm?" minhyuk look at the maknae who is now hugging his knees almost burying his face. Whispering he says 'Can you make one for me too?' minhyuk slightly tilt his head signing that he has no idea what's the younger actually asking from him. 'Phone case...custom phone case..like jooheon hyung and yours' he then buried his face in between his knees.  _ Why he asking one like a shy girl asking for a toy  _ minhyuk thought. "Do you have any extra clear phone case ? I have a few left colors, you want me to make one for you now?" Changkyun brings back his face to the surface shaking his face while pouting 'I don't have an extra clear phone case'  _ Why is he being so cute!  _ Minhyuk trying to control his expression. "Okay then, I buy one for you first and promise to make you one by next week okay? Do you want any specifics color you want? Right now I only have white, black, yellow, red & pink" 'Purple..can I have purple on it ?' Changkyun eyes is twinkling when he says it. Chuckles softly minhyuk reply "Sure, I'll buy purple paints for you okay ?" Nodding while smiling changkyun then say 'Thank you hyung'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after placing the order for customizing Changkyun's phone case items have finally arrived. Before purchasing Minhyuk has been asking opinion on what purple shade does he prefer to match the youngest preference he also bought few more colors for a personal project and a few extra casing in case he makes a mistake. As soon as the parcel arrived he can hear tiny running steps coming towards his room _must've been Changkyun_ he thought. 'Hyung ! Is it here ?' “Yes, want me to do it right away ?” 'Can we do it together? I want to try to do it myself but I don't know how to mix the color and draw' he says pouting with twinkling eyes clearly showing how excited he is. "Sure, do you have any specific design you want to do kyun ?" 'Emm...' changkyun take out his phone from his shorts pocket. 'Can you draw butterfly like this ?' while showing the older the butterfly design he found on Pinterest. "We can try right ?" Changkyun then just reply with a smile, he feels so excited to try customizing his casing.

Changkyun help to prepare everything needed to paint, he helps to fill the water container from the kitchen sink without minhyuk asking him to, and just sit beside the older when he comes back from the kitchen with a small container fills with water. Changkyun sat there blinking slowly watching minhyuk squeezing the paints to his palette, adding white color a little bit to soften the purple color, he took a glance at changkyun who just watching like a child impress by the little things that he does, he smiled and give the youngest a quick peck on his cheeks "sorry can't help it, you really look cute like that". Changkyun's cheeks burning, he used to this minhyuk always steal a quick kiss on his cheeks when they in their room before but this time it feels different, he feels shy for some reason. 'Quickly hyung..' avoiding making it more awkward has he respond.

They started by coloring some casing part purple and leaving small space for the butterfly to be put in. Changkyun did most of the coloring and minhyuk just help to guide him on how to make it smoother and to combine the colors. During the process, minhyuk keeps on stealing kisses on changkyun's cheeks a few time whenever he sees the youngest frustration over not being able to blend the color well. "It's okay, arts don't have wrong or right you just do it whoever you want and enjoy it" reassuring the maknae.

It takes time a few minutes to finish up the design, they failed to draw the butterfly as changkyun want but the come out turn out pretty for changkyun, and he satisfied with it. While waiting for the casing to dry up "Changkyun ah, can I ask you something ?" 'emm? What is it' "Why are you sulking at me last few days ?" changkyun silent. Then he answered in a very soft voice 'You make jooheon's hyung phone case and don't even ask me if I want one' he pouts. "So you upset because of that ? You should've just told me that you want one" 'I don't want to burden you cause you seem busy, but i did drop hint saying that the casing is pretty, I thought u would offer to make one for me too :(' Minhyuk then just stare at changkyun in disbelief and then flash out his soft smile "Urghh changkyun ahhh why are you being so cute!!" while cupping to the maknae's cheeks. Softly changkyun smile flashing his dimples. "Next time just tell me if you want anything okay, I can be quite clueless sometimes" Changkyun nodded 'Has it dry yet ?' "I think so" 'Okay, I wanna go back to my room so you can rest hyung' changkyun said. He gathers up all of his stuff and stop when he's about to leave the room, turning back his body to minhyuk and give quick soft kisses to the older cheeks 'Thank you hyung, rest well' and run to his room.

 _Shit_ Minhyuk heart is beating so fast moment after the scene happens. That is the first time changkyun did it, kiss his cheeks randomly, sure they kiss each other cheeks during fancon but that happen after being asked but now..why is he being so affectionate to him.

 ***dings*** a text message come just when minhyuk about to close his eyes 잘자요 형, 사랑해 _(Goodnight hyung, I love you)_ Minhyuk smile what feeling is this he thought and then typing back 응 잘자요 꿍아, 나도 사랑해 _(Okay, goodnight kkung, I love you too)_


End file.
